


Hunted

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, cryptid hunt gone wrong, first person POV, not so much violence as gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: A cryptid hunt has gone terribly, horribly wrong.
Kudos: 2





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing horror, so I decided to write something in that genre to try to get a little better at it.

It ate his eyes first, popping them like grapes and slurping the juice, the intraocular fluid, inside. A terrible, loud sound as It hunched over his body. His screams still echo in my head as I watch, though they had long since quieted. I no longer even hear whimpers. As It moved, you would have thought It would use Its long, talon-like claws to pick out the eyes, but no. It uses Its horrible round mouth, like some kind of sucker fish, to pull them out. Except the mouth also has long teeth like rows of fangs and we’re in the forest. Blood is everywhere and I’m stuck in this hollow tree. I’m afraid to move and risk the leaves crunching underneath me.

But my legs are beginning to cramp.

I’m afraid they’ll force me to move soon, even just a fraction of an inch, and It’ll hear me. This trip was supposed to be fun, just me and my friend looking for a cryptid that wasn’t supposed to exist. 

The wet squelching noises It makes every time It tears into Ramon’s body, more blood oozing tingles the hairs on the back of my neck and makes me want to throw up.

If I’m not careful I really am going to be sick, but I can’t look away. Fear, shock, or morbid fascination--take your pick.

There are no other sounds in the woods right now. No night animals, not even insects, dare disturb It. Then the sound of a twig snapping and leaves crunching break the silence. I list to one side and look down. My leg has fallen asleep and caused my ankle to roll. I’m the one who broke the stillness of the terrified night. I look up quickly.

We only came out here for fun.


End file.
